1 year later
by AndroidWarrior
Summary: BenKevin Slash My first one Based on Grand High Idol's picture Ben and Kevin Relaxing my last fic until summers end and there are previews of new fics coming from AndroidWarrior in the fall please R&R for the fic and the future fics


1 Year Later

By:AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Ben 10 or "Keep Holding On" that is by Avril Lavigne and I got the idea for this story from Grand High Idol's Picture:Kevin and Ben Relaxing Thanks Grand High Idol for that I thank you and give props to you

Warning:Ben/Kevin Slash onwards after this bit but its tame I swear

Ben and Kevin,Now dealienified(A/N:Or some word like that),look on at the Seemingly endless Pacific Ocean looking back on the year before when they met and how they kep meeting afterward and when Kevin lost his human form and Kevin blaimed him he thought he and Kevin would never be friends again like they were in New York that one time and then he sent him to that Null-void after he was grabbed by Kevin he nearly lost his life if Gwen hadn't intervened and got there in time but for some unknown reason Kevin managed to free himself from the Null-void and went after Ben but before he was able to throw a finishing punch Kevin collapsed

When this happened they were in Roswell at the time they were meeting Grandpa Max's friend in the plumbing business who studied Alien Technologies-Alice and for some reason she did not have a last name "This is some tech unlike what I've seen the Omnitrix has a very unstable core for you right now but if you manage to unlock its secrets over time…" And I said "I did once but then I had to zero out its data banks so Vilgax would not get it but when I did that the secrets were lost with it." "But if you did it once you can do it again and then you can manage the Omnitrix no problem."

When me and Gwen were outside when Alice and Grandpa were talking HE came "Well if it isn't Ben Tennyson Thanks for locking me in that Null-void it was easy to get out once you figure your way around Benny oh and you forgot THIS" And he threw out a punch toward Ben and Gwen but they managed to Dodge it "How did you get out of the Null-void?,Grandpa told me no one's ever gotten out." Ben asked while dodging a flame-blast "Your Grandpa's a real Jackass then remember that guy you threw in the Null-void before me well lets just say we certain unfinished business with you." Kevin said as he sent shards of Diamondhead's spikes towards them but then the Omnitrix became active and Ben managed to choose Fourarms but before he could even throw a punch Kevin collapsed they went over to him and Gwen went to check on him "Ben I can't feel his pulse he should have one even if he has Alien DNA in him." "Well we can't just leave him out here even if he was trying to kill me." Gwen gave him a reproaching glare "I mean us… What?"

They went back to the centre where Alice was and when they told her what had happened she sent us out so she could take a look at Kevin a few seconds later she came out "Ben could I see you for just a few minutes." "Sure"Ben said after the Omnitrix clocked out and they went into the operating room where Kevin was hooked up on a Oxygen Machine and 4 IV's were hooked up on him "Ben is there anyway this could've happened to Kevin?" "It did happen when we were in New York when I was fighting him under the abandoned underground Railways he was going to rob a Bank train that was coming to town that night but in order to do that he had to crash a passenger train into that Bank one which would've cost 400 lives to be snuffed out but I managed to stop him before he started it but he attacked me and when I tried to stop him he grabbed my watch but it gave off this electric discharge and Shocked Kevin that he retreated into the darkness." "Hmm well that's obvious he absorbed and copied the Omnitrix Dna and implanted it into his but unfortunately he must've been into that form too long and was warped into it but I'll be able to cure him." Then Alice went over to a small centrifuge and removed a vial containing what looked like ordinary tap water "This is a formula that was used by an inventor back in 1945 you see Ben there was a Secret space mission conducted by the United States and the Soviet Union it ultimately failed and the men used in that mission came back all mutated Like Kevin here but British Scientists by the surnames of Watson and Crick went to take a look into the cells and saw a mutative gene so they sought a way to repair the damage done to the men and in 1964 they found that cure and used it on the men and they recovered from the mutations in minutes and passed it on to the NATO countries and the governments used it on the astronauts who worked for NASA and the Europeon Space Administation before every mission and I am willing to use it on Kevin but I need your blood because some of your DNA resides in Kevin as well." "Ok anything to help him." Alice then went to the cabinet and Extracted a sterile Lancet and used it on Ben and then placed the blood in the Formula contained Vial and then placed a syringe and extracted the Formula and injected it into Kevin "Ben keep a watch over him for me please I got to file a report." "Ok." Then Alice left the room and that meant that Ben had to wait for any reaction to the Formula.

It was at least 15 minutes when the Formula took effect and the human form that Kevin had before the mutation and at least several more minutes before he came to. As Kevin looked around he saw Ben "Tennyson!" as he tried to move but was restrained from the neck down "Kevin don't move you just woke up!" "Where the fuck am i?" "You're in the Biotech labs Medical centre I.C.U. Gwen and I brought you here after you collapsed." "Why I tried to kill you and your cousin yet you still brought me here why?"Kevin asked with a much calmer voice "We couldn't just leave you in the desert to die." "Oh" they stayed quiet for several minutes and waited for Alice to return but before she did Kevin broke the silence "Thank you Ben I really appreciate this." Ben thought that this was out of character for Kevin Kevin tried to kill him ever since New York countless times and now he was thanking him here in a scientific like hospital in Roswell. "You're welcome Kevin."

Then Alice returned to the room and saw Kevin was awake and she went over to the 12 year old and held his hand out for a pulse "Pulse rate normal and fever has gone down its normal Kevin do you wish to talk for a few minutes?" "Sure"Kevin said to her "Ben could you leave me and Kevin alone for a few minutes?" "Ben can stay here I don't mind." "Well alright Ben you can sit down again and Kevin What happened to your body?" "It was in San Francisco when it happened I was fighting Ben on top of the Golden Gate Bridge he was just about to leave when I started to feel pain all over and I thought I was dying then when next minute I know I was that form I felt angry at Ben I didn't know who to blame for it so I picked on him." "Alright now tell me How are you going to react to society now you still have the Energy absorbing gene but you are mutation free now?" "I don't know this question but I'll make it out there." "Do you have any relatives?" "No my parents died when I was a baby and my grandparents were killed by a suicide bomber in Northern Ireland while they were on vacation so I had to make my own way around." "Well I am not sure but do you know anyone who can take you in?" "No" "Well do you wish to stay with the Tennysons if they are willing to accept you?" "Sure why not." "Ok I'll go talk with Max." As soon as she left the room Ben went up to the bed. "You really meant it?" "Yeah I mean you saved my life and all." "Ok I don't know if Grandpa is going to keep you but if he does you must promise me a few things." "Ok Shoot." "1. don't attack me or Gwen or Grandpa for that matter." "Yeah fine whatever." "2. if you feel the need to talk to someone tell us ok." "Fine" "And 3. you gotta sleep with me in my bed." "WHAT!?!" "Just to make sure you don't have a relapse." "OK fine" then Alice returned to the room and sat down with a happy reaction on her face"Max agreed with you and he is more than willing to let you stay." "That's great." "I think I should let him come in so you can be introduced to him Ben I really think we should leave him be so he can be introduced properly." "Ok Kevin I'll be outside." "Ok fine." Then me and Alice left the Room and Grandpa went into the room as soon as they left

A few days later Kevin and I were in the RV and were leaving Roswell for the Colorado Rockies as Grandpa stated next Gwen was still getting used to Kevin being there at first she couldn't be in the same room as he was in but then she got used to him and started to feel a little more calm towards him "Kevin?" Gwen said one day "Yeah?" "Can you hand me the salt?" "Sure" and he handed her the salt "You know I used to hate you,but now that you're here I feel a little more safe around you." "Thanks Gwen." And he went back to his food.

One night Ben and Kevin were heading for bed most of everybody was in bed and they were still up "What time is it Kevin?" "Almost midnight man I'm beat." And he collapsed on the bed and he was out before he was on the bed so Ben had to move him onto the side so he have a place to sleep on and he fell asleep almost instantly and during the night Kevin placed his arm around Ben which he woke up and saw his opportunity to Kiss Kevin so he did that and for a few minutes held his position until he let go for breath

Then Kevin woke up and saw Ben awake "Hey man what are you doing up?" "Kevin you held me on your arm and I kissed you." "Why?" "You and I feel something for eachother how long have you?" "Forever I mean since we first met how about you." "I felt it since the San Francisco incident." "Wow I mean what did we do to get this way?" "I don't know man that was decided by the big guy." This felt a weird release of Cathartic energy being released at that moment "I don't know where to turn to Ben I mean you offered help and I turned it away now I wish I hadn't maybe that's why I am so fucked up." Then they leaned in for a passionate Kiss and when they released from eachother they fell asleep but Ben said this to Kevin "I love you Kevin and I'll always be here for you.

So that brings us to the Abandoned beach at sunset a year later so much has happened Kevin moved in with Ben's family, Gwen and Kevin became friends and kept in close contact and Ben and Kevin shared a kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas and pulled a Wishbone at Thanksgiving dinner and had a snuggle together at Valentines day but they were facing the great and Majestic Pacific Ocean and the sun was setting and they felt so free and they were even more in love with eachother than ever before they were with eachother and they laid down on the blanket covered sand and Ben felt a single tear drop down his face and Kevin saw this "Whats wrong?" "Oh I just thought of what we did before we fell for eachother and when I said you're not worth it you never were I was just trying to protect you and save you from yourself." "Well sorry I gave you and the others a hard time I was just masking my feelings." Ben looked shocked at this "But that's over now I mean I felt it since I have been with you that everything is going to be alright." This made Ben feel much better and he rolled onto Kevin and Snuggled and placed his hand on his chest he looked pretty content then it was Kevins turn to have a tear roll down his face "Kevin will you stay with me?" Kevin thought about this he loved Ben with his heart But there was still things he had to do like find his sister and bring her home but right now he didn't need to think about that but if he need to find her Ben and Gwen will help him and he will find his sister but right now this was just pure bliss too pure to pass up "I won't leave you Ben I love you too much for that." "Thank you Kevin" Ben thought of the way Kevin treated him in the past and the thought of the way Kevin treated him in the present and he liked the way they were now and fell asleep to a song he played in his head

"You're not alone

together we stand

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I won't give in no I won't give in.

Keep Holding On cause you know I'll make it through 'ill make it through Just Stand Strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you theres nothing you can say theres nothing you can do theres no other way when it comes to the truth so Keep Holding On Cause you know I'll make it through

So far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear before the doors close and it comes to an end but with you by my side I will fight and defend I will fight and defend yeah yeah

Hear me when I say when I say I believe nothings gonna change destiny whats meant to be will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah"

That's the end of my first Slash fic I know it needs some work but I tried so hard but this is my last fic before fall but heres whats coming up in September or as the French say September oh and Grand High Idol thanks again for giving me the idea for my first slash fic and your fics and artwork KICK ASS!!! You are my mentor and check out the series Full Metal Alchemist I heard its really good I checked it out and they were right but you should check it out for yourself see what you think

Heres what coming up in the Fall

Xiaolin Showdown-The Xenomorfs invade but the Monks will fight and defend their planet and the prince and princess against Vargaas and Arianna will face her father Chase Young in a final showdown after all this 2 people will die and Xiaolin Showdown will never be the same again

Ben 10-After a RV accident in West Virginia Ben Gwen and Kevin get lost somewhere in Silent Hill and they have to find their way out before the "Inhabitants" decide to keep them for "Themselves" but they will run into Zombie like creatures an inactive Omnitrix a fundamentalist cult and Pyramid Head in the process

Code Lyoko-When Yumi Gets Raped by William she will need to find herself the strength to free herself from Guilt and self-blame and tell her friends and family what happened and find a way to confront her rapist

See you in the fall and tell me what I should add to these upcoming stories and chapters by R&Ring See Ya!


End file.
